The Truth Is A Terrible Thing
by WeDon'tFightFair
Summary: The truth really is a terrible thing, it could destroy lives and make some. Bella has just moved to Forks. Something is eating away at her. Could it be her best friend's brother, Edward Cullen? Who is also her teacher....AH, slighly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_  
"The truth is a terrible thing, don't you think.  
The truth is a terrible thing, don't you think"_

The Truth Is A Terrible Thing.

BPOV.

Coming to Forks was not a bad idea, it was for the best. That's what I kept telling myself over and over again. I had been convincing myself of the lie that I had been telling everyone else.

Now actually being here in Forks, well it's safe to say that my mother was right, I should have stayed in Phoenix, I want so badly to return to my mum, to sit in the garden with sun blazing down on my ivory skin, to just bask in the warmth and sip lemonade on lazy days.

But I would not get that here, I wouldn't get the sun in sodden town of Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the USA.

I _detested _Forks, I really did, when I spent summers here as a child I hated it, I hated how there was only two colours here; the brown trees and the green moss and the leaves.

That was it, no oranges, reds and blues like there was back in Phoenix. Just brown and green, the two colours that I hated most in the world.

I had spent my first week here just re adjusting to the place and un packing, whilst Charlie attempted to paint my room, and decorating isn't exactly his forte. So I had to step in and paint my room, while Charlie assembled some new furniture he brought.

It was Monday, the dreaded day when I would officially be a member of Forks High School. I laughed darkly at the idea of me going to this school, with a bunch of townies. I mean, I was no snob, but seriously, everyone here had grown up together, their _grandparents _had grown up together.

I got up early, as I still wasn't used to sleeping with the annoying sound of the rain pelting against my windows in the middle of the night. _Stupid rain. _I thought.

I took a nice long shower, taking extra care to wash my hair, which I found incredibly soothing.

I towel dried my hair and changed into a pair of jeans and long sleeved grey t-shirt. My mum had given me a generous amount of money to buy me a whole new wardrobe full of clothes. Of course my usual attire of shorts and a vest would not go over so well here in Forks.

When I was finally dressed I found myself back in my room scrolling through my contacts, sighing every so often when I stopped on a name of one of my friends back home. I told myself that staying in Forks would be like a holiday, a really, really long winter break.

The first chance I got, I would be out of here on the first plane back to Phoenix. I sighed again, tears swelling up in my eyes, I really missed my friends, I missed my mum, I missed my school, I missed the teachers who didn't care, I missed Phil. I missed my entire life back in Phoenix.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 am, I had been sitting in my room thinking for a good hour. I trudged down stairs, dragging my feet with me. I went to the kitchen to find a note left behind by Charlie, saying that he was working late and wouldn't be back till 10:00 pm.

I wasn't in the mood for eating, to many butterflies fluttering around my stomach, making me nervous for my upcoming day. I grabbed a granola bar and walked out the house to the truck Charlie had kindly brought me. It was a red Chevy, it was old, probably older than my father, but I loved it all the same.

I drove the short drive to the high school. It didn't really look like a high school, just a group of buildings.

I parked my truck near the office and headed in to be met by a lovely gust of warn air. I walked up to the front desk and a lady who with orange curly hair looked up at me with a questioning look before putting her glasses on her head.

"You're Isabella Swan!" She said, proudly that she knew who I was.

"Yes, Bella actually." I said quietly.

"Isabella, Bella! What's the difference!" She laughed as she started to sort through various bits of paper. That really annoyed me, of course there was a _difference._

"Now dear, here is your schedule, and map of the school, and a copy of the school's expectations and rules. Would you like any help finding your way to your first class? I could get one of the students here to help you ?" She asked as she stood up and came round to the front of the desk.

I really didn't want to get lost all day, and I really didn't want someone showing me around, but I didn't want to leave a bad impression on my teachers.

"Could I have a student show me around please?" I asked as I put away the copy of the school rules into my school bag.

"Of course, I'll just be a second." She said as she walked into another room.

I sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and looked out the window at the rest of the students arriving.

"Bella, this is Jessica Stanley, she can show you around today, will you be okay now Bella?" She said as she walked back round to her desk.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I said getting up and heading over to Jessica.

"Hi! I'm Jessica! I'm so glad to meet you Bella!" She said as we were walking out into the car park.

"There's not much to tell about Forks, because it's like so totally boring, where did you move from again?" She asked as we were heading into another building.

"Oh, um I moved here from Phoenix." I said looking at the building we were entering and back at my time table

"No way! It's like really hot there right? So why aren't you like really tan?" She asked me in the most annoying voice ever.

"Umm I don't know." I replied, not really going in to detail why I wasn't as tanned as the girls back home.

"Oh, well any way, I'm sure you'll like it here. Here take my number, we can hang out and stuff!" After we exchanged numbers I headed to my first lesson, English, after I had to ask someone else to show me the way.

My first three lessons were really boring, I was not thankful that all of the teachers told me to introduce myself to the class. I sat with a girl named Angela in English and she seemed to be really nice, so she invited me to sit with her friends at lunch, I was grateful for that because I did not want to walk around the cafeteria on my own.

Angela had lots of friends. There was one boy named Mike Newton who I could tell I would need to shake him off me at some point, he reminded me of a Golden Retriever. Loyal, but annoying.

"Guys, I'm just going to get some food," I got up and headed for the canteen.

Being me, the klutz girl from Phoenix with no tan, I walked straight into something. Well someone, he was _huge. _

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there!" The boy held me up straight, he was big, muscular and had brown curly hair, and was very handsome.

"It's ok, I should have been watching where I was going," I replied, blushing deep red.

"Hey, Emmett Cullen."

"Bella Swan," I said, bumping fists with him which I giggled to.

"You're the new girl! This school has been waiting like a month for you!" He said as we were paying for food.

"Oh, great," I blushed a deep red, I hated being in the spotlight and all sorts of attention.

"Emmett! What took you so long?" A small girl with black spiky hair came over to us who was also ridiculously pretty.

"I bumped into the new girl, literally!" He started to laugh at my obvious clumsiness.

"Emmett, be nice! Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" She gave me a big hug and giggled.

"I'm Bella Swan," She giggled, of course she knew, I blushed again.

"So, what classes do you have next?" She asked, she was almost bouncing off of the ground, I wondered if she was ok.

"Um, Biology and Spanish, you?" I said looking at my time table.

"OMG! I have those classes as well! You better sit next to me." She half heartedly threatened me.

"Of course, I will. The teacher in Biology, Mr Mason, is he any good? I hated my last teachers." I said with a small smile on my face.

Emmett and Alice burst out laughing and I wondered what they were laughing at.

"Yep, he's brilliant!" Alice said between laughing.

"The very best," Emmett agreed, whatever they were laughing about, was obviously a private joke, so I returned to my table where I was asked loads of questions about my life in Phoenix

The bell went and I started to walk to Spanish, when Alice suddenly appeared and linked arms with me.

We talked on our way to Spanish but not much during the lesson, she told me the teacher was 'super strict'

Walking to Biology, she started to giggle again. I turned to her and pushed her teasingly.

"Want to tell me what the big joke is?" I said, smilling as her laughter was contagious.

"_Mr Mason, _she whispered, is my brother!" She started giggling again.

"Mr Mason? But his name..." I trailed off, looking into the class room.

"He uses his old name, you see we're all mostly adopted." She said as we walked into the classroom.

I looked for Mr Mason, but couldn't see him yet.

I was nervous about asking Alice about her parents, I didn't know if we were good enough friends for me to ask that yet.

She looked at me smiling and nodded her head.

"It's ok, you can ask me about my parents." She said quietly.

I bit my lip nervously, a habit I picked up off of my mother.

She could tell I wasn't going to say anything so she went off into some energetic speech.

"Well, truth be told, I don't remember my parents very well, I was very young when they gave me up for adoption, they couldn't afford a kid you see, they already had one , my sister, and they were struggling, so they gave me up in hopes I would have a better life, I don't hate them for what they did, glad really, they were drug addicts, so yeah that's it really," She said this as she was staring off into space and looking back with a breath taking smile at the end.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry. Do you speak to your sister still?" I asked as I placed a hand over hers.

"No, not really, I don't know where they are now, but I have my sister and brothers to keep me company now!"

"How many more brothers and sisters do you have?" I joked poking her with my pencil.

"Well, there's, me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're twins, then there's Edward." She said pointing to the teacher.

My mouth fell open, it actually fell open, this man should not be a teacher, he was gorgeous, and he could put any model to shame.

He was tall, had messy brown hair, almost like copper, and he had the amazing eyes I had ever seen in my life.

But when he smiled over at us, well Alice, my breath caught in my throat. W-O-W. My teacher was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid my eyes on.

I spent the whole hour of that lesson staring at him, so I had no idea what we had learnt in that lesson. I would have to ask Alice for notes, which would be embarrassing, as I had been staring at her brother for the past hour with my mouth hanging open. I'm pretty sure I even started to drool at one point.

"Bella, come on, the lesson finished!"She said giggling like mad.

She obviously knew I had been staring at her brother, so I flushed a bright red and got up out of my seat and followed her out of the class.

"Goodbye! Edward! See you at home!" She called over her shoulder and led me out the class.

"How old is Edward, Alice?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh he is real young, only 20." She said winking at me causing me to blush.

"So, what are you doing after school?" She asked with a great big smile on her face, it was there that I decided that Alice was not an unhappy person, and would take a lot for something to rain on her parade.

"Not-" She stopped me and clapped loudly.

"Yes!! You are coming to my house; follow me in your car ok?" And with that she bounded off to end of school registration.

---

Alice's house was beautiful; I don't doubt that anything they have isn't beautiful. There house was in the middle of the woods, away from the rest of the town. Alice said that they liked their privacy.

The house was big and white, with four storeys, It was old, but Esme, the Cullen's mother, is an architect and an interior designer so she renovated the house. One side of the house was made out of glass, letting the sun in and it just made the house look more beautiful and unique.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Esme asked me while taking a long drink of her coffee.

"It's ok I guess, I used to come here every summer to visit my dad. Never really liked it, but maybe Forks will grow on me." I said smiling at Esme, she reminded me of my mother, although my mum never really acted like a mum, more like a big sister. I was the one who had to take care of her. Esme seemed to be such the motherly type; I wondered why she never had children of her own.

"Hey Bella! Want come play ball with us?" Emmett came running down the stairs with a basket ball.

"No! I'm sorry, but unless you want multiple broken bones and possibly a damaged house, I think it's best to stay out of the game." I explained while Emmett started to laugh. He had such a deep and loud laugh, in a way he reminded me of Father Christmas.

"It's ok dear, I don't think anyone wants to play with him," Esme said patting my knee laughing.

"Hey! Mum, no fair, loads of people want to play with me! What about you Rose?" He asked with a smirk and winked at her, and I don't think he was talking about sports anymore.

"You wish," She muttered and carried on reading her VogueMagazine

Right then, the front door opened to reveal a very gorgeous looking Edward Mason.

"Hey Edward! Why don't you go play with Emmett!" Alice said as she hugged her big brother.

Emmett scoffed at the idea.

"Please, we all know what a bad cheater he is, I am not going to play with that loser." He said sticking his tongue out and walking out the back door.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher!" He called after him laughing while setting his bags down and running a hand through his hair.

He looked up and smiled at me politely.

"Hello, Edward Cullen." He said whilst shaking my hand.

He laughed at my confused expression.

"I'm sorry I thought it was Mr Mason...?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused.

He chuckled again, and it was such a beautiful sound, I blushed just thinking about it.

He stopped and soft smile creped over his lips.

"It is, but I decided to use my old parents last name instead of my last name Cullen. If that makes any sense?" He said, saying the last part more to himself than me.

I blushed at intruding, and he smiled again.

"Oh right, sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I said looking down at the ground.

"It's quite alright Bella. So, how was your first day at school? Made any new friends?" He asked teasingly.

He obviously knew about Mike Newton, he had followed me around school all day, and I noticed him staring at me most of the lesson.

I narrowed my eyes at him

"Yes actually I did, do you know Mike Newton?" I asked sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes this time and his answer was quite comical actually.

"Yes, that kid is a pain in the ass. My ass to be exact."

I laughed at his remark surely teachers weren't supposed to say that about students?

"But you are a teacher, aren't you supposed to treat all the kids the same I asked?" When I had finally calmed down from my laughing fit, along with Alice and Esme shaking her head in disapproval.

"Yeah I suppose, doesn't mean I have to like the kid though does it?" He said laughing. I watched him tousle his messy hair and I suddenly had the urge to run my fingers through to see how it felt.

But I stopped myself, I cannot believe I am having these thoughts about my friend's brother, and my _teacher. _It must be the weather I told myself. Although I didn't act on my thoughts to touch his hair, I still thought about running my hands through it. It looked so soft and silky! I had to clasp my hands together to stop myself from touching his hair, the urge was that strong.

Esme and Rosalie had left the room sometime ago, so it was just me, Alice and Edward sitting in the living room, talking about pointless things. It carried on that way for a few hours, and I had to keep reminding myself that Edward was my teacher, not my friend. But he did not act like your typical 21 year old, he acted more like a teenage boy.

We laughed and talked like we'd known each other for years, and I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

But for some bizarre reason, and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I don't think that was the case for me and Edward.

* * *

**AN: **Tell me what you think :) I decided to try and do something different, and I know, this chapter is ridciulously boring, I have another chapter that I've written, I jsut need reviews to see if people want to carry on reading it :) message me if you have any questions and all that jazz. Also, the document manager had decided to be very difficult and not let me upload everything, so I had to copy and past most of it, I just hope I got everything!

So review, if you do, I will send each and every one of you cookie :D


	2. Escapes and a Knife

"_Nervous and you're tearing at the seams,  
The lights are too bright and you've got cold feet,  
You look the part, and you're only seventeen,  
Can you drag me up and show me  
what we're missing out on?"_

The Truth Is A Terrible Thing.

Chapter 2

BPOV.

~~~ 5 Weeks Later ~~~

"Bella, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" Alice was sat on the floor actually begging me to go shopping with her; I didn't think she was serious.

"Alice, I said no! I still haven't recovered from the last Torture Trip!" I snapped.

"What! Torture, so it's torture spending the day with your best friend, well FINE!" She started to cry and I was instantly regretting every word.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I swear, I'll come shopping with you!" I said as enthusiastically as possible and hugged her.

"Oh that's great Bella! Come on let's go!" She got up and was her usual self. I couldn't believe it, she tricked me! That little evil pixie!

"I'll go wait in the car, don't take too long now!" She grabbed her handbag and skipped to her car.

I sat there like a moron with my mouth hanging open, trying to figure out what just happened.

"She got you did she?" A musical voice said.

"I don't understand..." I was acting like a complete fool.

He started to laugh and I was instantly brought back to my normal self.

"It happens to the best of us don't worry Bella," He said still laughing at patted my shoulder.

I looked up at him and started begging him with my eyes not to let me go.

"Edward, please you're her brother, can't you tell her that she can't go or something? Please! I'll do anything! I'll do extra homework wash your car anything! Just don't make me go!" I shouted frantically looking behind my back to check Alice wasn't listening.

He doubled over in laughter and was on the floor holding his sides.

"This isn't funny!" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, it really is, the look on your face was priceless!" He got up and was drying his eyes from his tears.

"Well I'm glad you find my pain funny!" I was getting angry with him and felt like slapping his perfect face.

"God, where's a camera when you need on eh?" He said, still trying to hold in the laughter.

I came up with a brilliant plan, a plan so evil that he would be begging me to kill him!

"Alice!" I called her and she came skipping into the house again.

"You called?" She said swinging her car keys around her fingers.

I grinned at Edward evilly and he looked at me with a questioning stare.

"Edward was just saying to me that he really missed your brother/sister time, so he agreed to come shopping with us!" I clapped my hands together with fake enthusiasm and stuck my tongue out at Edward.

He looked at me like I had just slapped him with a fish and was shaking his head over and over again in denial.

I heard a booming laugh behind me to find Emmett and Rosalie laughing at us.

"God, it's a rare occasion when someone pulls one over on little Eddie here!" Emmett came over and clapped Edward on the back who was still staring at me with shocked eyes.

"Well this is great! Come on Bella, Edward come on! Stop standing there like Bella just insulted you!" She towed us out the door and we climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes.

I looked back to Edward who was trying to open the door that Alice had very smartly locked.

"Don't you wish you helped me now, huh Cullen?" I whispered and winked at him before turning round to look out the window.

We got to the shopping centre in record time, thanks to Alice's crazy driving. I had come to learn that all of the Cullen's liked to drive stupidly fast, and was still getting used to it.

"You know Bella, you shouldn't have done that." I didn't hear Edward come up behind me and I shivered as his breath tickled my neck.

I turned around trying to act as normal as possible, which was entirely impossible considering how close Edward was next to me.

"What are you going to do about then Edward?" I questioned him raising my eyebrow.

I had started to call him Edward all the time, apart from when we were in lessons.

He said people calling him Mr Mason made him feel old, and he said the friends don't call each other by their last names. _We were friends! _I kept on saying to myself over and over again; just glad we had a relationship other than teacher/student.

We walked into the shopping centre which was packed with kids and mothers pushing around their crying toddlers. I admired Edward for not just running out of the shopping centre, he had guts and I had to hand it to him, he was one brave soldier for coming on the shopping trip.

Four hours later I was getting testy and just wanted to go home, we had gone into about every shop in the town, and I couldn't possibly think there were any more shops to go to. Edward kept letting out long puffs of air and then running his hand through his hair, after that he would pinch the bridge of his nose, look up smile at me and repeat his actions. He carried on doing this for about an hour.

Another brilliant idea came to me, and I knew how me and Edward could make a run for it!

"Hey Alice, don't you think we should return to the car park? I'm sure the car parking metre will be running out by now?" I said praying to God she would let me go back!

Edward's head snapped up and he smiled at me knowingly.

"Oh gosh, I forgot about that, yeah sure go, meet us in the food court ok? I'm getting hungry." She said looking in her bag for something.

"I think I should go with her, I mean, she doesn't know her way round does she? And she might get lost." He said looking at me to back him up.

"Oh, yeah sure, I got lost all the time, he should come." I said looking at Alice.

"Oh fine, whatever, just hurry up ok?" She sighed and headed to the food court.

I smiled smugly at Edward, and he just looked shocked again.

"Well, Cullen, bet you never managed to do that!" I said as we high fived each other.

"That was brilliant, your amazing you know that?" He told me as we started to walk away from Alice. My heart thumped unevenly at those words, I just wish he meant them not in a friendly way but another way...

"Right I reckon it could take us at least an hour to get to the car and back, what do you think?" He asked, and nudged my arm with his elbow playfully.

"Oh yes, definitely, after all the car park is very big." I said and we started laughing. Laughing with Edward was so effortless, it was just so natural being with him, like breathing.

"Listen, I'm just going to go to the bathroom, wait here ok?" He told me before going the way to the bathrooms.

I was leaning against a wall, looking around at all the people passing by. Two men, who looked like they were in their 20s came up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey there, you alright?" The tall one asked, he had long orange hair that was tied back into a pony tail, and was very unattractive.

"Yes." I replied and turned away from them.

"Look, I know this is really odd asking you this but my car broke down, could you like give us a lift somewhere?" The other one asked, he was small, and quite large.

Seriously? Their car broke down? Do they think I'm stupid? They obviously do, I am not falling for that, they will probably mug me or try and beat me up.

"Um, no sorry, I'm waiting for a friend," I said pointing to the bathrooms.

"Do you have any money we could borrow then?" The small one asked me again.

I was getting worried, where was Edward? These men were not leaving me alone and I was scared being with them.

"No sorry, I left my purse with my friend." I said, stuttering slightly.

They seemed to like this as they smiled, and it was quite sickening.

"Look, babe, come with us." The tall one told me. His voice was getting harder and he was getting closer to me.

They both stood right in front of my face and I felt something cold and hard touch my stomach. I looked down and there was a _knife _being held against me.

I looked up at the men, and I started to shake, this could not be happening, surely people would notice!

Tears started to form in my eyes and they fell silently down my face.

"Ah, there, sugar don't cry honey." The small man said in a voice trying to comfort me, he was smirking and I just wanted Edward to come back.

Maybe I should scream? That would get people's attention. I looked around me and the tall man increased the pressure on my stomach, ripping my t-shirt.

I was growing dizzy and blackness was threatening to over take me.

"Please, just leave me alone." I whispered, my voice dry with my fear.

They laughed at me, and the man increased the pressure on my stomach, and I could feel the knife pierce my skin.

"Now, just be quiet and come with us. Now." The tall man hissed in my ear. And I complied, I did not want to be stabbed, but I was sure whatever they had in store for me was a lot worse than a stabbing.

My knees were shaking and I looked around one last time to see a seething Edward running towards me shouting my name.

It was then the darkness over took me and I fell to the ground.

Hoping, wishing, that Edward would catch me before I fell.

All I wanted was Edward to catch me.

All I wanted was Edward.

* * *

**AN:** Ehhh! So how do you like it? Much better than the last chapter :D Bit of a cliffie going on there ;) but I know you all love them :P

Message me if you have any questions or any pointers, also if there are any errors, please tell me!

Review pleaseee, :D


End file.
